Lightning
by xScarlettDesirex
Summary: Five years after their romance ended, could sparks fly again between Miley and Jake? Sometimes we fall back in love as quickly as a flash of lightning. Sequel to Thunder. JILEY
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello everyone! So I was hit with a bit of inspiration and had extra time on my hands, so I decided to start writing the highly anticipated sequel to **Thunder**. I know that I've been gone for a long time, and I can't promise major updates, but I hope that those readers who were faithful to me before will continue to be faithful now, as I do miss getting those emails in my inbox telling me that I have reviews! And for those of you who are new to my stories, welcome! I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them!

So just to start you all off, I thought I'd provide the prologue to Lightning, which is really just the epilogue of Thunder, so that everyone can get a quick background/recap of the previous story. If you want to go back and read Thunder, by all means go ahead, but it's not necessary in order to understand Lightning. So, without further ado - Lightning! :)

* * *

Miley Stewart bustled noisily around the house, trying to find her slippers without tripping over all of the boxes that littered the floor. The light pitter-patter of the rain caught her attention and she stopped to glance out the window at the slowly darkening sky. Sighing lightly, she continued to search for her elusive slippers and mentally scolded herself for picking an awful day to move.

Finally finding her slippers hidden beneath her bed, she smiled triumphantly and stuffed them in a large cardboard box labeled '_Sleep_'. Having finished that task, she set about packing the remaining knick-knacks in her room, laughing out loud when she discovered her old Spice Girls CD hidden beneath her University of Southern California: Marine Biology diploma. Deciding to take it with her, she stuffed it in her box of CDs and taped the flaps closed before returning back to work. When she got to her dresser, she paused to look at the pictures covering every available surface and smiled slightly as she looked into the faces of her family and friends. Her eyes landed on one picture in particular, causing her face to break out into a large grin.

It was the picture of Lily, Oliver, Jake, and herself at their graduation five years ago, wearing the proud school colors of blue and white. Golden tassels hung on the left of their caps, shining in the sunlight. Their bright smiling faces reminded Miley of the 'good old days', before everyone finally went their separate ways.

Oliver grew into his looks, becoming quite a handsome man during his senior year. After graduation, he moved to the east coast and attended Virginia Tech, where he finally bloomed into the social butterfly he was destined to be. Miley was surprised to hear that he had become the resident playboy at the University, where girls flocked to him like a moth to a flame. Apparently his California tan, charming personality, and handsome looks were a hit with the ladies and it was said that he would sometimes have multiple dates in one evening. He graduated with a degree in automotive engineering and was now interning with the BMW Corporation, where he hoped to permanently work. Miley still talked to Oliver on occasion through email and text messaging, but he was constantly busy with work and couldn't always find the time to talk.

Lily turned into a lovely young woman during her senior year and had finally learned to fit in with her gender. Although she was still a tom-boy at heart, her wardrobe and tastes changed to fit her new girly attitude, catching the eyes of a few males. She never dated anyone, but their continued interest in her boosted her confidence. She attended The University of Texas in Houston, where she met Adam, her boyfriend of three years, and graduated with a degree in business management. The rumor from the Truscott family was that Adam was planning to propose to Lily once he got a promotion in the advertising agency he worked in, which was supposedly coming soon. Miley had met Adam the few times Lily came home for the holidays and knew they were a perfect match. Their goofy and mischievous personalities were too similar to ignore. Although they weren't as close as they once were, Lily and Miley still talked to each other constantly; at least twice a week. Lily would always make sure to stop by whenever she was in town and Miley made the trip to Texas a few times to visit her.

Miley smiled at the memories that resurfaced and placed the picture into the box. Her eyes slid over to the photo of her and Jake on the beach and her fingers caressed the frame lovingly. Her image was straddling Jake's back, her arms linked around the front of his neck as his strong arms held her legs around his waist. Both were smiling up at her and she was compelled to smile back, gliding her fingertips over Jake's handsome face.

Jake and Miley spent two beautiful, love-filled years together. After that day in Oliver's backyard, the two was nearly inseparable and they were known as Seaview High School's 'it' couple. Because Jake's near suicide was due to unreasonable amounts of stress, the four friends decided never to bring it up again with the expectation that if one of them ever reached that point, they would talk to each other instead of withholding their feelings and thoughts. Jake never felt the need to repeat the actions of that afternoon, however, since he always had Miley to make him feel loved and wanted.

During their last summer together before college, Jake and Miley mutually broke off their relationship and decided to remain friends, knowing that long-distance relationships never worked out. Although they loved each other very much, they knew it was for the best and departed with a chaste kiss and a promise to call. Jake moved to France, where he attended the American University of Paris and graduated with a degree in French language and literature. Throughout his education, his acting career grew larger and larger and he was now one of Hollywood's hottest actors, starring in at least one movie a year. How he managed to balance his career and schoolwork was beyond Miley, but she was proud of him all the same. They had tried keeping in touch over the years, meeting up at Hollywood events and celebrity parties while she was still Hannah Montana, but as time passed by their communication became less and less until it disappeared altogether. Miley couldn't blame Jake, though, since USC was a long ways away from Paris.

As Miley looked at Jake's smiling face, she wondered where he was and what he was doing at this very moment. It had been a year since he'd graduated from college and she had no clue what he'd done since then. Running her hands over the frame one last time, she sighed softly and gently placed it into the box with the others. She knew she still loved him – there's no way she'd ever be able to forget her first love – and she wondered what would have happened if they never broke up that second time. Would they still be together? Or would they have drifted apart anyway? Closing her eyes, she tried to keep her thoughts and emotions in check.

'The past is the past,' she thought, 'and nothing is going to change that.'

Packing up the remains of her photographs, she taped the box shut and, deciding to take that box out first, picked it up and headed toward the door. When she reached the door frame, she paused and looked back into her now-empty room. Her gaze flicked to her bare bed in the corner and she smiled softly at the memory of her and Jake making love for the first time. Her eyes moved to the balcony, where Jake had climbed into her room a few times in the middle of the night. Lastly, her blue eyes settled on the once purple and pink doors that had led to her Hannah Montana closet. It was now empty of course, since she had retired Hannah once college began, but the secret that still connected her to Lily, Oliver, and Jake allowed a grin to erupt on her face.

Having had enough memories for a day, Miley quickly exited the room and made her way downstairs toward the front door. The shades were drawn to deter thieves from thinking the house was empty, since Miley was by herself and didn't want to be in danger if a thief did decide to come in. Mr. Stewart and Jackson were out getting the furniture for Miley's new apartment and told her they'd meet her there in a few hours.

Hoisting the box onto her hip to help balance it, she grabbed the door handle and opened the door, revealing a damp Jake Ryan with his hand poised to knock. Miley nearly dropped the box in her hands as she gasped in surprise. He was just as she remembered him – handsome and tall, with a halo of golden hair and bright, sparkling sea-green eyes. He slowly lowered his poised hand and smiled lightly at her, his eyes twinkling with joy at seeing her after so many years.

"Hi."

Miley felt all of the tension in her body slip away as a feeling of comfort swept through. Smiling softly, she leaned against the door frame, box in hand.

"Hi."

Maybe the third time will be the charm.


	2. In a Flash

A/N: This is just a quickie, so you don't have to worry about my incredible ability to ramble. I just wanted to remind everyone that this is not going to be another long story like Thunder, and it won't even be as long as Dance With Me. It's probably going to end up being, MAX 4 chapters, and that's including the prologue. This means we're already on chapter 2, so we're half way through! Yay! The storyline is sweet and simple, so please no requests later on about extending it or even making this a trilogy. Let me tell you now: it's not happening. Besides, Thunder and Lightning go together - there's nothing else to really title it anyway lol.

* * *

They stared at each other, pleasant smiles lighting their faces. It had been so long since they'd last seen each other, yet the air surrounding them was not one of awkward discomfort. The soft tinkling of the rain, along with the occasional sigh of the wind, created a simple melody that seemed to define the moment just right. It was almost as if the elements knew that something important was about to take place. When a low rumble of thunder echoed across the sky, Jake seemed to snap out of whatever spell the woman in front of him had placed him under and moved to take the box from Miley's hands.

"Here, let me carry that for you." Returning to reality as well, Miley protested softly against his offer.

"Oh, you don't have to do that…" A small smile slipped onto Jake's face as he shook his head.

"I'm already wet anyway, it's not a problem."

He took the box from her arms and their eyes snapped to each other's when their hands brushed together. A faint tinge of red crept onto Miley's cheeks and she was unable to believe that he could still evoke such a reaction from her after so many years. Trying to brush off the feeling, she handed him the box fully and smiled graciously at him. He returned the smile and quickly darted back out into the now heavier rain to deposit the box in her car's trunk.

Miley's eyes glanced down at her still tingling hands and desperately prayed for them to stop. She couldn't start getting worked up about Jake Ryan again – that was just bad news in the making and she knew it. They had broken up for a reason, hadn't they? It was because of distance, sure, but it was obviously a sign from a higher power that she and Jake were not meant to be together. This was something Miley had accepted a long time ago, despite her heart saying otherwise.

Another rumble of thunder boomed loudly in the sky, signifying that the storm was beginning to reach their area. She looked up to see dark storm clouds and jumped slightly when a flash of lightning cut briefly across the sky. Noticing that Jake was coming up the porch, she held the door open and allowed him inside, shutting it once he had entered.

After locking the door, she turned around to see a very wet Jake taking off his jacket and couldn't help but catch her breath at the sight. The rain had caused his clothing to stick to his body, outlining every muscle in his back and rear. His hair was plastered to his forehead, letting off large droplets of water that slipped down his face and neck. How had he managed to become even _more_ handsome after all these years?

She knew that her face was flaming red once more and she tried to control it as she took his coat and placed it on the coat rack.

"Jackson still has a few things left in the house if you want some dry clothes to change into. I swear that he's not as disgusting as he was five years ago," Jake chuckled lightly at her comment before waiting for her to continue, "If you still remember where it is, you can run up and get them while I make us some coffee if you like." Jake smiled softly at her, causing her to blush lightly once more.

"Yeah, I still remember where it is. And coffee would be great."

Miley nodded and quickly turned away from him, unable to keep the heat from her face, and went to the kitchen to start the coffee. Jake's lip curled upward slightly in a goofy smile and he couldn't help the rapid beating of his heart as he watched her bustle around the kitchen. She was still the same woman she was five years ago, yet she was not. She had grown into a stunning woman and it was hard for him to keep his eyes off of her.

Remembering his task at hand, he quickly went up the stairs and headed towards Jackson's old room to fetch dry clothes. As he peeled off his wet clothing, he couldn't help the flashback of memories of his time with Miley all those years ago. He had loved her so dearly back then, and he was almost positive that he still loved her now. When he returned home for the first time in five years, he knew he had to see her again, at least for old time's sake. He thanked God that it was she who answered the door – he had feared that she didn't live here anymore. Seeing her again seemed to have jumpstarted his heart in a way no one else had since their relationship ended. He knew it had to be a sign; that after five years, Miley Stewart still managed to make his knees weak, his stomach flutter, and his heart palpitate at one hundred miles per hour.

Emerging from the stairs, he saw that she was just finishing pouring the coffee into two large mugs and was exiting the kitchen. She smiled warmly at him as she handed him his steaming cup and he felt his heart beat a bit faster. Miley led him to the couch and sat down, patting the seat next to her. He joined her and took a sip from the mug, sighing blissfully as the hot liquid slid down his throat and warmed his chest. He watched as she wrapped both of her hands around her mug and closed her eyes as the warmth spread into her fingers.

She looked so beautiful.

Miley opened her eyes and looked at Jake, who was watching her with a peculiar gleam in his eyes, one she hadn't seen in years. Her heart began to race as feelings and memories hidden long ago suddenly resurfaced and swarmed her mind. Trying to find a way to control herself, she decided to start a simple conversation.

"How've you been, Jake?" Glad that she was presenting an opportunity for distraction, he quickly latched onto the question.

"I've been doing pretty well, thank you. I recently got back from Paris – thought it was time for me to come home and see my family and friends. France is great, but it's not Malibu," he took another sip from his mug before continuing, "And you? How have things been here? Your family doing well?"

The two talked for hours, catching up on each other's lives and sharing laughter over stories of their past. Miley told him about her father and brother, as well as Lily and Oliver's lives after graduation, while Jake told her about his family's. They were enjoying each other's company, forgetting that they hadn't seen each other in years. The coffee mugs laid abandoned on the table, long forgotten during their conversation. Miley decided that they needed to be washed before the coffee permanently stained them and moved to grab both mugs. Jake, wanting to help, also reached for the mugs at the same time and their hands touched once more, sending currents of electricity running through their veins. They locked eyes at the spark, neither wanting to look away from the other's intense gaze. Green stared into blue and the world seemed to stop for them again.

A bright flash of lightning lit the window shades and a large crack of thunder boomed outside the door, before the lights went out and the entire house plunged into darkness.


	3. Would You Light My Candle?

A/N: Hey, so I'm back for now :). I'm on my Spring Break and I managed to find time to write this chapter in between seeing all of my friends and family. Talk about being busy! So yeah, this is the second to last chapter and I actually don't think it's that bad. Definitely better than the first chapter lol. Ok, enough from me - go read!

* * *

Caught by surprise, Miley let out a small scream as the lights went out and the house was thrown into darkness. Without her sense of sight, her other senses seemed to have intensified, making her hyper-aware of everything around her. The falling rain echoed loudly in her ears; a steady beat of drums to match with her pounding heart. The plants gave off a rich, earthy scent that mixed with some heavenly spiced cologne Jake was wearing. She could feel his warm breath upon her cheek, throwing her into memories of the two of them together in her bed and she could feel her pulse race even more quickly than before. Knowing that she needed to get away from this man before she did something she regretted, Miley quickly rose from the couch, mumbling nervously as she attempted to reach the kitchen safely.

"I'm sure there is a flashlight or candles around here somewhere…"

Reaching the kitchen in one piece, she deftly felt her way around until she reached one of the cabinets. Opening the doors, she began searching for candles and matches, using her cell phone as a flashlight. She gave a triumphant yell when she found them and turned around to place them on the island in the center of the kitchen, nearly dropping them when she came face to face with Jake.

"Oh! God, Jake, you scared me half to death! Don't do that!" He chuckled as she slapped him playfully on the shoulder and moved past him.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if I could help with anything." Miley laughed heartily as she struck a match, watching as the fire quickly engulfed the head of the stick.

"I should be ok, thanks," she lit the wick of the candle and watched the flame dance merrily before turning to Jake, "Besides, I'm sure the power will come on soon…"

Her voice trailed off as she noticed Jake staring at her again with that special gleam. The fire reflected in his eyes, making them seem to glow in the darkness. She felt the air fly out from her lungs as his normally golden hair was now a fiery halo surrounding his handsome face. The soft light emitted from the candle had cast a dark shadow across his face, giving his features more contrast and making him look as if he were carved from marble. This was the man that had plagued her dreams for five years. This was the man she was still in love with.

Miley tried to control her breathing, not wanting Jake to catch on to the fact that her heart was racing at nearly the speed of light. She needed to find something to occupy herself with in order to remain sane, so she quickly moved past him once more toward the cabinet with the candles.

Jake silently watched her as she searched for more candles in the dim light, captivated by how it seemed to make her hair shine and glow. He held back a groan when she reached for a candle on a high shelf, causing her shirt to ride up and expose the smooth skin leading to her rear. The jeans she wore fit her so well, outlining each and every one of her delicious curves and making Jackson's pants seem a bit too tight.

Trying to control his arousal, he moved behind her and reached up to grab the elusive candle, not realizing that this would, in fact, worsen his 'situation' down south. He shut his eyes when he brushed against her behind, trying desperately to keep the guttural moan from leaving his lips, and nearly buckling when she accidentally pushed herself into him.

'_Damn this woman! Damn her to hell!'_

When she felt Jake move behind her, Miley nearly collapsed onto the counter from shock and put a hand out to brace herself against it. She could feel the well-defined muscles of his chest against her back and let out a silent moan when she felt his arousal pressing into her behind. Unconsciously, she pushed back against him, trying to minimize the space between them as much as possible. Memories flashed through her mind once more, causing her face to heat up and her panties to become damp.

'_Damn this man! Damn him to hell!'_

Realizing that the candle was still in his hand, Jake brought his arm down and placed the candle on the counter next to Miley's hand. Brushing against her one last time, he backed away before things became even more awkward than they already were. With shaking hands, Miley picked up the matches and struck one, making sure not to burn herself. She lit the candle and silently watched as the flame flickered back and forth, desperately trying to avoid eye-contact with Jake. She swallowed audibly when she heard him clear his throat, praying that he wasn't going to call her out on what had just transpired between them.

"I, uh…I guess I'll just take this to the living room then…"

Miley sighed in relief when she felt his presence leave with the candle, giving her time to keep her emotions and hormones in check. There was no way she'd be able to last through this sexual tension much longer, but she didn't want him to leave her. It had been five years since she had seen him last, yet he still managed to make butterflies go berserk in her stomach. She couldn't let him back into her life, could she? Sure, she still loved him, but that didn't mean he could just waltz back into her life just to disappear again. She didn't want to lose him again. She didn't think her heart could take it a second time.

Miley was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Jake return to the kitchen. Only when she felt eyes on her did she turn around, forgetting her attempt to avoid eye-contact with the man. Her heart constricted at the look in his eyes.

'_I have to make him stop before he makes me go into cardiac arrest…'_

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

Jake was taken aback by her tone, not expecting her to snap at him. He stuttered a reply back to her.

"I…I don't know. I'm not really sure how I'm looking at you…I thought I just _was_." Uncomfortable, Miley looked everywhere but at him.

"Well, just stop, ok?" Jake frowned slightly, a confused expression on his face.

"I'm not really sure how to…" Annoyed, Miley snapped at him once more.

"I don't care how you do it. Just do something else – anything else!" Taking her advice, Jake did the only thing he could think of.

He kissed her.

His eyes closed as he drowned in her taste, loving just how much he felt at home again. Their kiss was exactly the same as it had been when they were teenagers – full of passion and love. This was what he had been missing for the past five years. This was what he had come home to find.

Miley gasped when his lips attached to hers, causing her knees to weaken and her mind to fog. It was exactly as she remembered and damn was it good. She instantly relaxed in his embrace, allowing him to pull her closer and deepen the kiss.

All too soon the kiss was broken and they breathed in much needed air. Green looked into blue, neither one knowing what to do yet wanting to maintain the peaceful silence. Ever the curious one, Miley needed to know what this meant for them – whether this was real or something done for old-time's sake.

"What…what was that for?" Jake blanched. That was not exactly the response he was expecting after a mind-blowing kiss.

"I…uh…I don't know…it just seemed like the most natural thing to do, I guess."

Miley blinked a few times, unsure as to whether that was a good or bad response to her question. Did that mean he got caught up in old memories and doesn't actually feel anything for her anymore? She looked everywhere but his eyes, unable to meet them without fear of unleashing tears.

"Oh…I see…" Although he was confused by her sudden change of emotion, he saw that she was upset and grasped her face lightly in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"I would never intentionally hurt you and I'm sorry if you took what I said as a bad thing. It wasn't meant to be. Miley, you know I loved you, don't you?" Miley felt tears welling up in her eyes at the word 'loved'. 'Loved', meaning past tense, "In fact…I don't think I ever stopped." All of the air left Miley's lungs as his words reached her ear and her heart pounded heavily in her chest.

"You…you mean…"

"I still love you, Miley Stewart."


	4. Be My Unholy, My One and My Only

A/N: Hey everyone. So, I realize that it's been something like 2 months since I last updated and I'd like to apologize for being so inconsiderate. I was busy finishing up the semester and finals week was brutal (20 hours in the library JUST for History. Ridiculous.), not to mention that I was totally uninspired.

Yeah, so I finally finished this story (yay?), but it's sad that no one really reads HM fanfiction anymore (myself included), especially Jileys. Apparently HMs next episode has him back again, so maybe that'll spark some things. Who knows? Anyway, I think this is gonna be it for me as a fanfiction author. I know I said I'd write Soulmates, but no one's really reading & reviewing anymore, so it's kind of pointless. Besides, I just don't feel inspired to write it :/

It's been awesome writing for you guys for two years! I've made a good number of friends on here and you shall be dearly missed :). Good luck to all of you writers out there! I hope you like the finale to my last story! =D  


* * *

"_I still love you, Miley Stewart."_

Miley gaped at Jake, unsure how to respond. On one hand, her heart was pounding faster than the horses stampeding around the Kentucky Derby race track; on the other, her head was screaming at her to run for the hills as fast as she could. She couldn't do this – there was no way in hell she could do this! She couldn't just leap into his arms and scream for joy like her heart was telling her to. No, she needed to be reasonable about this. She needed to be smart about this.

She needed to lie.

"I…Jake…"

She couldn't seem to get her mouth to cooperate with her brain and it was making her look as stupid as ever. She knew what she was doing was wrong and that it would probably break his heart, but she needed to protect herself. She couldn't allow her heart to die again, and if that meant sacrificing his own, then so be it.

"I'm…flattered…but I've moved on. I don't love you anymore," she cursed herself as she choked on the words, her body trying to stop her from making this mistake, "I'm sorry. Maybe it's best if you leave now..."

Jake stared at her with wide eyes, completely caught off guard. He'd thought…didn't she…she doesn't love him anymore? But the kiss…he'd felt the love and electricity flowing through his veins again – she had to have felt it too, right?

He searched her eyes, trying to find something – anything – to prove he was right. She looked away from him, refusing to meet his eyes, but before she did, he saw something flash in her ocean-coloured eyes. He knew what it was the moment he saw it because the emotion in them reflected his own:

Love.

Jake was quiet for a moment, just watching Miley as she tried to keep her composure. She was avoiding his eyes, instead flitting to different corners of the dark, candlelit house.

"You're lying."

Miley's eyes immediately snapped to his, complete bewilderment etched onto her face.

"Excuse me?"

Jake just continued to stare into her eyes, not an ounce of emotion expressed on his face.

"I said, you're lying."

Panic flitted across Miley's face briefly before she became defensive, quickly turning around to the counter behind her and placing her palms against the surface.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now if you could please leav-" She was cut off by Jake's hand grasping her upper arm tightly and spinning her around to face him.

"Don't feed me that bullshit, Miley. I know that you still have feelings for me, ok? I can see it! It may not be love, and that's alright, but don't you dare tell me that you feel nothing anymore!" Miley suppressed a sob as she yanked her arm from his grasp, desperately trying to figure out how he had managed to read her like an open book.

"How dare you presume to know how I feel? You know nothing of how I feel about you! You know nothing of how my heart _died_ the day you left for Paris! You know nothing!" Jake's face hardened slightly, angered by her assumptions.

"I know that you're scared! I understand that you're scared, ok? Because I'm scared too, Miley – I'm scared too!" Miley quieted at hearing this, her eyes searching his. Jake, unable to take her piercing gaze, looked away from her, ashamed of being so vulnerable in front of her.

"The day I left was one of the most painful days of my life. Everywhere I looked, I saw you; in my apartment, in the street, on the set, and most of all in my dreams. You were always there, always in arms reach, but you'd disappear just as quickly as you'd appear. I tried to move on – tried dating other women to get you off my mind – but they were never you." He looked back to see her eyes lined with tears and his heart panged deeply in his chest. He fingered a curl gently, whispering softly, "Never you…"

Miley let out a ragged sob, trying so hard to keep her composure in front of this amazing specimen of a man. She embraced him roughly, burying her face into his collarbone as she grasped the back of his shirt tightly in her hands. She sobbed dryly as his arms wound around her, letting her emotions pour out of her poor, battered heart. He whispered soothingly into her ear, trying to calm and reason with her.

"It's ok, Miley. I know you're scared, but you can't let that stop you from being happy. I honestly think you can be happy with me again if you gave us another try."

Miley slowly disentangled herself from Jake's embrace, looking up into his soft, sea green orbs. Was it worth it to take the leap one more time? Her walls slowly began to fall as she felt the warmth of his love penetrating her through his gaze. She knew that he would never hurt her purposefully, but could she allow her heart to be vulnerable again?

"Yes."

Jake's brilliant smile could have outshined the sun. She too broke out into a large smile before he pulled her into a heated kiss, gasping as electricity flowed through her veins. Her hands cupped his neck gently as his lips crushed hers ferociously, swooning at the scent of his spiced cologne. She felt his hands grip her hips tightly, pulling her flush against his muscular body and causing arousal to pool in her belly. His lips gently pried her mouth open and his tongue tentatively touched hers, surprising her at his shyness. Boldly, she gave his tongue an earthly suck and was rewarded with a low, primal growl that shot arousal straight between her thighs.

Consumed by lust, Jake pushed Miley against the kitchen counter without breaking their kiss. She gasped when his hand skimmed along her stomach, causing his arousal to jump slightly at the sound. His hand snaked upwards past her belly until it reached its final destination and gently cupped a bra-clad breast. Miley broke the kiss and threw her head back at the sensation, bringing one of her own hands to join his on her chest to knead it. Jake's eyes darkened heavily at the sight and feel and he smashed his lips back onto hers, drowning in her scent and her taste as he thrust his tongue back into her mouth. She groaned as they continued to knead her breast, loving the sensation it created in her body.

Unknowingly, her other hand trailed down his back until it rested on his behind. Her mind hazy with lust, she pulled him against her even more, moaning wantonly when she felt his arousal pressing into her jean-clad thighs. He let out an animalistic growl and thrust his hips against her, both groaning at the friction it caused.

Grasping her by the thighs, Jake lifted Miley onto the kitchen counter and pulled her flush against him as his hands roamed wildly over her lithe frame and his lips attacked her neck with fervor. Miley threaded her fingers through his hair and held his head against her, sighing blissfully as he nipped and sucked at her flushed skin. She gasped when his hand skimmed her lower back, treading dangerously close to her bottom, and pushed her hips into his on impulse. Jake let out a breathy moan at the intimate contact and attacked her neck more fiercely before moving down towards her chest.

Breaking apart briefly, Jake pulled Miley's shirt quickly over her head and threw it to the floor, careful not to catch it on one of the burning flames. He looked into her eyes and saw that they were dark and hazy with lust, turning him on even more. His eyes roamed blatantly over her unclothed torso, taking in her smooth stomach and lithe frame before landing on her heaving bra-clad breasts.

'_Dear God, she's wearing black lace! Jackson's pants definitely feel way too tight now…'_

Just as he was about to reach for her again, Miley put a hand up to stop him. Confused and worried that she wanted to stop – something that would be incredibly difficult for him right now – he gazed at her questioningly.

She reached her arms out to him and grasped his hips, gently pulling him close to her, and allowed a slight smirk to grace her features when she saw Jake's raised eyebrow. She slid her hands under the hem of his shirt and skimmed her hands across his tight stomach, reveling in power when she felt the muscles contract even further. She could hear his hard, short breaths and she knew that he was just as aroused, if not more, than she was. Without breaking eye-contact, she slowly and sensually lifted his shirt over his head, skimming her hands over his body as she did so. He shuddered as her nails raked over his skin lightly in the process, causing goosebumps to spring up along his arms. This woman was going to be the death of him for sure.

Miley's eyes roamed over Jake's toned naked torso unabashedly, remembering every contour, dip, and curve his body had years ago and comparing it to his body now. She was impressed with how fit he was – not overly muscular, yet toned and well defined. It was sexy as hell and she wanted him on her. Now.

Jake watched as she took her time looking over him. The candlelight flickered gently throughout the house, casting a warm glow over her smooth, silky skin. He wanted so badly to just run his tongue all over her body, desperate to know if the caramel color of her skin tasted like the real thing. He would, however, let her set the pace, knowing that every time she had in the past, he was always in for a fantastic night. Unable to keep his hands off of her, he let his hands rest on her thighs and rubbed circles around them with his thumbs. He grinned at her sharp intake of breath before hitching his own at the glint in her eyes.

Miley grasped one of his hands in her own and slowly brought it up to her chest. She guided his hand to her breast and cupped it softly before squeezing. She let out a breathy moan, but continued to kneed her breast softly with Jake's hand. Bringing her other hand to his face, she gently brought her lips to his, kissing him languidly with slow strokes. She massaged her lips sensually over his as soft pants of pleasure escaped her lungs. Taking a bit of control, Jake fondled her breast as his tongue thrust deeply into Miley's mouth and his other hand slipped to her hip. He ground himself into her, enjoying her gasp before gently kissing along her jaw. Reaching her ear, he nibbled and sucked the lobe, causing her to shudder in pleasure and gasp his hand on her breast even more tightly.

"_Oh God…_"

He continued kissing her ear before moving slowly down her neck, all the while massaging her lace-covered breast. Needing to make him feel as out of control as she did, Miley skimmed her hand down his stomach before grabbing his arousal through his pants. Jake bucked into her hand as his knees buckled, throwing his hands onto the counter to steady himself as he breathed harshly into Miley's shoulder.

"_Fuck…_" he hissed as Miley continued to stroke him through his pants, praying to God that he wouldn't be finished before they even started. Using as much control as humanly possible, Jake raised his head, looked Miley dead in the eye with dark, lustful sea-green eyes, and smirked mischievously.

"You have _no_ idea what you just got yourself into."

--

Hours later, Miley pulled up to her new apartment complex where Jackson and Mr. Stewart were still unpacking boxes from the moving truck. As she got out of the car, Mr. Stewart raised an eyebrow.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up! What took you so long, darlin'?"

Miley blushed as she remembered _exactly_ what it was that delayed her from arriving on time. Her cheeks turned an even brighter scarlet as Jake stepped out of the car and wrapped an arm around her waist, causing the Stewart's eyebrows to fly high into their hairlines. She laughed nervously.

"You guys remember Jake, right?"

* * *

End.


End file.
